Three Inches Tall
by HrWeasley
Summary: I promised some clips from the future after my last fic forgotten. It's a whole other story another time when George gets it completely wrong gulp. HrGW


Dislaimer:_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
_

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione!" George called in his usual excited manner as he entered the kitchen to his house. Upon hearing no reply he quickly set about making himself a triple-decker sandwich filled with all the necessities. 

"Ham, turkey, bacon…"

After cutting his sandwich in half George sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice whilst opening the paper to the sports section. Just after he had turned the first page he stopped suddenly, listening intently to see if the muted sound he had heard was really his imagination. It seemed that it was and George shrugged before continuing to read, rustling the paper slightly to get it to sit better.

The second time he heard the noise George began to doubt himself. Surely he wouldn't be imagining voices? Maybe it was pixies. Or maybe his darling siblings were playing a trick on him. Yes, that was it. Well he was never one to be tricked. He would get them back, good and proper.

Standing to his feet George quickly tidied away the things he had used to make his sandwich. As he went to push in his chair he heard the noise again and decided it was time to investigate. Looking around the table though he could see nothing. There was nothing on the floor, nothing on the counter and nothing stuck underneath. Looking over each of the chairs he again found nothing, until he came to the final chair. Hermione's chair.

Another muted sound was heard. George took out his wand and waved it lightly over the chair.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Came the cry from his wife. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY WAND!"

Picking his wife up gently he peered closely at her. A three inch tall woman stood in his oversized hands, stamping and screaming until she turned red in the face.

"How could you be so irresponsible to leave a potion in the fridge?" Hermione fumed.

"It needed cooling." George answered with an innocent smile.

"Ever hear of a cooling spell? You set me up didn't you. You wanted me to drink it so I could test it for you. You know never to test things on me!"

"Now darling." George said sweetly, "You know I would never test one of my products on you."

"Oh really. Then why was it strawberry flavoured? You know that's my favourite. You better have a cure for this or Merlin knows what your mother is going to do to you."

George gulped.

"And what if anything had happened to the twins while I was tiny? You're just lucky it's nap time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. You weren't meant to even find it until I was home."

"So you were testing your products on me?"

"Did I say that?"

"No, but…" With another swish of his wand George once again muted his wife.

"Oops…did I just make you quiet?" George said with raised eyebrows.

Setting his wife down onto the chair, which was a tricky task as she was beyond angry now, he once again swished his wand chanting the counter curse. A few moments later his wife was full size and George was regretting everything – from putting the potion in the fridge to saying the counter curse and making his wife full sized and full of rage.

"It would have worn off eventually…" He said whilst backing up, his hands raised in surrender.

"With the amount of potion and my three inch frame it would have taken … hmm... a month to wear off?"

"Did you work that out while you were waiting to be rescued?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He knew her too well. He also knew she'd skin him alive if he ever used a potion on her. Or better yet, she'd tell her mother-in-law…

"Well, my rescuer who put me in my three inch prison in the first place, how are you going to make this up to me? You do realise we're going to see your mother this weekend and I'm sure she would love to hear of how you…"

"Okay, okay. No more potions." George reassured. "And how about I take all the early morning shifts with the twins…" He added quickly.

"You mean night-time shifts."

"Okay, night-time shifts."

"And you can do the dishes and my order of books has come in so you can pick those…"

Putting his arms around his wife's waist George slowly pulled her towards him, gently tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Standing closely, perfume and aftershave mixing sweetly, there is complete silence in the house apart from low breathing and the rustling of his cotton shirt as his hands moved slowly up to cup her face.

"Whatever you want, Princess." He whispered in a low voice, before slowly lowering his mouth until it brushed hers. Her hands moved to encircle his neck while his slowly moved down her back, pulling her tighter towards him until they are both so caught up in the moment that everything is forgotten.


End file.
